<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets to Keep by Team7Extra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339638">Secrets to Keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra'>Team7Extra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rigel Black Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rigel Black Chronicles - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Poetry, Sirius Blacks Son, Switching Places, The Rigel Black Chronicles, murkybluematter, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are meant to be kept between themselves. This is a poem inspired by murkybluematters series The Pureblood Pretense about Rigel Black.</p>
<p>Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Archie Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rigel Black Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rigel Black Chronicles Appreciation</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets to Keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check out the amazing murkybluematter who is writing the best Harry Potter fanfiction ever. The first one is called The Pureblood Pretense and stars a female Harry Potter who switched identities with Sirius Blacks son Archie Black to go to Hogwarts so she can learn potions from Snape. The plot takes from The Song of the Lioness book series. It's seriously an amazing series.</p>
<p>The poem is inspired by Harry and Archie when they must reflect on the magnitude of what they are doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Secrets To Keep</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Wouldn't it be better to go back</p>
<p>To the way it used to be</p>
<p>When we were young and free</p>
<p>When we didn't have to whisper in the dark</p>
<p>Or from friends and family hide our dreams and aspirations</p>
<p>But isn't it better to keep these falsities from them</p>
<p>
  <em>For these aren't their secrets to keep. </em>
</p>
<p>Four years on in this endeavor</p>
<p>We thought ourselves so very clever</p>
<p>The good intentions that we had don't relieve the toll</p>
<p>For while we've been lucky more than once</p>
<p>The same can't be said for those we love caught in the crossfires</p>
<p>Even unknown it weighs them down</p>
<p>
  <em>For these are heavy secrets to keep. </em>
</p>
<p>I don't know who I am without you</p>
<p>Since we were kids at play</p>
<p>Upon each other we've relied</p>
<p>But these lies are too large and terrible</p>
<p>Not easily conquered like the villains in our storybooks</p>
<p>So much too young, we've aged with our self inflicted burdens</p>
<p>
  <em>For these aren't children's secrets to keep. </em>
</p>
<p>When you keep secrets to yourself</p>
<p>It can be dangerous to keep those you love close</p>
<p>So I will chain these doors we go through so you can't follow</p>
<p>I'm sorry but I won't let you all be punished for our actions</p>
<p>Lies seem to hurt the ones who care for us the most</p>
<p>So we'll keep them out of the crossfire for as long as we are able</p>
<p>
  <em>For these are not safe secrets to keep. </em>
</p>
<p>Some lessons we hope to never learn</p>
<p>For life unfurls like chapters, so I'll keep this story closed</p>
<p>Locked away from innocent eyes</p>
<p>Sometimes I do wish we never chased our dreams</p>
<p>But we can't go back in time</p>
<p>And it's never really going to be over</p>
<p>
  <em>For these are our secrets to keep.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>